Structure of a new world
by Vengenceonu
Summary: Naruto, Yamato and Shikamaru are all trapped in a strange world with no way back. Deciding to make rules of their own, watch as they put a spin on the term Revolutionaries and turn the World Goverment Upside down.
1. Make sure it's worth watching

**Disclaimer:** All fanfiction (cartoons, books, TV shows, movies, anime, etc) written by Vengenceonu that are based on already copyrighted, licensed and unlicensed material/ideas of other people ( Naruto, Harry Potter, Pokémon, Smallville) are not property of Vengenceonu Incorporated in any way shape or form... However, Vengenceonu Inc. does own all Original Settings (islands, buildings, towns/villages, forests, etc.) OC's and the plot of any said fanfiction. Any attempt to plagiarize and/or monopolize any story owned by Vengenceonu Incorporated without written consent of Vengenceonu Inc. will result in immediate legal action and a strongly worded flame/letter. By reading this story you agree to this License and Terms agreement.

A/N: I know I made this story already but I decided to remake it because I wanted to change a lot of shit and add some stuff I got from reviews.

A/N: This will not be the Naruto you are familiar with from canon. This Naruto was trained, educated and shows less emotions since he never really had a childhood. Everyone in the village (Excluding Teuchi, Ayame, Shikamaru and Yamato) see's him as a "weapon", annoyance or demon of Konoha and nothing else. Taught and bread by Konohagakure's finest to protect his village and nothing more besides eat food, sleep and shit, he will rarely show emotions except the occasional smirk, grunt and sigh until his crew members show him how.

A/N: Naruto will **not** throw out fake ass destroy the planet ninjutsu in every battle like most stories. Will he have ninjutsu... yes. Will it be his main focus... no. As a "weapon" he is balanced in all areas of ninja from ninjutsu to genjutsu to achieve maximum results without wasting necessary effort. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so go easy on the reviews. With that said, let the story begin

Shikamaru sighed "I knew some shit like this was gonna happen." saying that thought made him recall his day up until this point.

* * *

**Flashback start**

_"…... near the border of Hi no Kuni( The Land of Fire) is where you two should start, any questions?" finished the blond-haired brown-eyed Hokage( Fire Shadow) known as Tsunade. While 59, she still looked midway through her twenty's wearing a grass-green robe with the kanji for gamble (__賭__, kake) written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a gray, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-Grey obi that matches her trousers. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her ….well gifted cleavage._

_"No Hokage-sama" replied Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto apathetically. At 21 years old, Naruto was the Captain of Konoha's **An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai (Special Assassination and Tactical Squad) or Anbu for short. Wearing the standard Anbu Uniform consisting of black and gray armor, metal arm guards, a signature spiral tattoo on his shoulder (left shoulder for male Anbu members, and right shoulder for female Anbu members, to determine gender between the Anbu members) and the Anbu issued ninjato. On his face lay a completely blank mask to hide his face. The only thing that set him apart from other Anbu was his cloak with its personal insignia on it (The letter A inside of a nearly complete circle)._

"_I do, why are we chosen for this mission when a team of chunnins could do it?" questioned capture __and strategy specialist Nara Shikamaru in an outfit identical to his captain Naruto excluding the cloak and mask. Instead his mask had red four triangles (Two covering the cheeks and the others near his eyebrows.)._

_Tsunade gave him a glare "Because I **ordered** you to. Is there a problem with that?" While she was known for her astonishing medical techniques and chronic gambling problem, she was also known to a lesser extent for her insane strength and short-tempered attitude._

_"N-no" he quickly said preferring to keep the spherical shaped objects between his legs he calls balls._

_Tsunade took a sip of the sake she had hidden from Shizune for times when her job got stressful as they exited her office "Good, prepare to leave the gates within the hour" As soon as the door closed a black silhouette decked out in the standard Anbu uniform appeared from behind the Hokage in a crouch._

"_Yamato, report"_

"_Everything is going according to plan. Are you sure about this Hokage-sama?" he said. _

_"Yes, they need to be disposed of to ensure the safety of the village. If executing them keeps Akatsuki of our backs then so be it. Madara said all he wanted was Naruto, if we get rid of him then there's no reason for him attack Konoha and his moon's eye plan will fail."_

_Yamato looked confused "Then why send the Nara as well?" _

_It was well known in the village that Naruto wasn't well liked because of his "condition" so when Shikamaru befriended him, public' opinion of the Nara changed. Being friends with the pariah led to people hating him also._

_Nonchalantly she said "Because he would cause problems when Naruto is reported "KIA". Tell Kakashi and his squad to get ready."_

"_Yes Hokage-sama" he said as he faded back into the shadows._

_

* * *

_

_**Time-skip: 5 hour**_

"_Give up, you can't win"_

_Naruto smirked_

_For the past 20 minutes, both Anbu... well former Anbu members have been literally fighting for their lives as they were being attacked by a large Anbu squadron. When they arrived at their destination, they were informed by Kakashi of their execution ordered by the council and Hokage for the "good" of the village. What the village elders and Tsunade didn't know was that Naruto had another friend in the village in the form of Yamato. After he left the Hokage's office, he went straight to Naruto and told him about the ambush. Obviously, they weren't just gonna stand there and accept death so they got in there battle stances. They were immediately surrounded and trapped like midgets in an all you can eat buffet restaurant full of fat people after running a marathon. _

_While Naruto could have thrown around large jutsu or released a portion of the kyuubi's chakra and then proceed to easily decimate them in an orderly fashion, he didn't want to waste energy in case they needed to escape. Deciding to play it safe, Naruto collected and compressed about two tails worth of the kyuubi's chakra inside his body in the form of a ball and released it in a spherical fashion similar to the hyuuga's **Hakkeshō****Kaiten( Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin)** but on a much larger scale around Shikamaru and him. Having the same effect as an **EMP (Electromagnetic pulse)** wave, it disrupts the chakra system by shutting down most of the **Tenketsu (Pressure points**) knocking them out temporarily to make a quick escape. Of the original 50, all but 10 who were quick enough to jump out of the waves range were unconscious on the floor._

"_**Kagemane no jutsu (Shadow possession technique)"**_

_Not missing a beat, Shikamaru caught 6 of the remaining 10 in his shadow. He immediately followed up with **Kage Kubi Shibari no jutsu (Shadow neck bind technique)** to finish them off._

_Switching to long range, Naruto threw 2 windmill shuriken which were dodged expertly by two of them. What they didn't notice was the steel wire connected to each one. Pulling on them while channeling lightning chakra through the wires, it created an electric buzz saw effect and decapitated them. _

_The final two were former Anbu Captain, Kakashi Hatake and Yamato. Running through a number of hand seals, Kakashi prepared his signature jutsu Raikiri (Lightning Cutter) to attack them but before he could, he was caught off guard. _

"_**Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō (Wood Release: Binding Nest)**__." All Kakashi could do was stare at Yamato as his jutsu took hold. The technique lets the user summon a tree around their opponent to bind them. This technique is relatively powerful and holds opponents much more gracefully, with less of a strain on the user, because the user sinks them into the ground. Afterward, the user can enclose the opponent so that their body implodes if they so choose._

_Creating a rasengan, Naruto ran towards Kakashi "**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)!"** he shouted in a rare moment of expression._

_"Shit, I can't let it end like this" thought Kakashi irritably as he focused his remaining chakra into his left eye activating his mangekyou sharingan. If he couldn't win, he would settle for a tie. _

_He was planning to use the rest of his chakra to create a time-space rift with a technique called **Kamui** that would send them all to a different dimension. Naruto at that moment shoved the rasengan into his head killing him on impact. Unfortunately the jutsu had all ready started and was aimed at all three of them. All of a sudden, Naruto, Shikamaru and Yamato felt an enormous sucking force as strong as Pain's **Banshō Ten'in (Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation**)._

_

* * *

_

**Flashback End**

"Troublesome" announced the pineapple haired boy before he was sucked in to the vortex and out of sight.

"Crap it's to strong" said the mokuton user before falling to the same fate as Shikamaru

"Fuck... Heaven better have Ramen or my foot will be lodged up kami's ass when I get there!" the blond-haired shinobi before he too was pulled in.

Little did they know that the troubles for them haven't even started when it compares to what they just went through. As they say "One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure its worth watching".

* * *

To be continued in Chapter 2.


	2. Update

I realize I haven't updated in a minute because I was meaning to make a new super Naruto onepiece story but enough is enough. You all have been putting up with my shit just way too long.

For my Naruto: Jinchuuriki to trainer story, I am gonna start writing chapter 3 either today or tomorrow, so expect a longer than normal chapter in a week or so.

Structure of a new world might as well be discontinued because of my new one piece story. Besides, when I look back at it, I was gonna fuck it up anyway.

Finally, Naruto ninja tamer as you might have guessed is on a long ass hiatus because I really don't know that much about pokegirls. Until I learn so much about it that I feel I can confidently write a story, it will be on break.

In addition, I am looking for beta readers.


End file.
